Fit for a Princess
by IcyKali
Summary: Princess goes to meet her secret crush in the park. Will she be accepted? One-shot.


Things hadn't been going very well for Princess Morbucks lately. Just the weekend before, her dad had grounded her for interrupting his courtship of a woman Princess was pretty sure was way too young for him to be dating. When Princess's parents had decided to separate, she wasn't too surprised. Her mother and father never agreed on anything, let alone how to raise their daughter.

No, Princess wasn't alarmed. But this meant that now Mr. Morbucks was busy snogging a bunch of different women, and left his daughter to her own devices. It was frustrating, but also a nice boon to her criminal career. They had an unspoken deal: she wouldn't bother him, and he'd leave her to her own villainous devices.

And tonight was the time to enact an especially beautiful plan, she thought as she marched down the stairs outside her mansion. Her timing had to be precise. She had secured her most up-to-date blaster rays, and had her tiara polished—extra. She had to impress, after all.

She grinned as her shining limo pulled up. She stepped inside, and had to lace her fingers together in excitement.

"Carmichael, I need to go to the park, now! For some fresh air." She smirked out of her window as the limo drove to the center of Townsville. Her family and servants would be blind to her moment of triumph. Now, as the sun would begin to set, with the soft golden light catching her freckles just right, and her tiara illuminated like a halo, Princess would confess her feelings for Mojo Jojo.

Princess's original impression of Mojo was that he was a buffoon, but he had grown on her ever since they were part of the Beat-alls. He just had a certain charisma and humor about him that Princess never felt from anyone else, except for maybe her dad. Mojo, her prince, could also supply her with state-of-the-art weaponry which was so much better than some dull guy who'd give her jewelry.

"We've reached your destination," said the driver, snapping Princess out of her reverie. She nodded and told him he need not pick her up, as she could just jet back to the manor.

Princess hopped out and took out her tiara and wings from the back, and started the long walk to the not-secret observatory. On her way she picked a little dandelion and stuck in one of her buns, thinking it highlighted her precious outfit just right. Not that anybody could resist her charms anyway, but she wanted this to be a scene straight out of a fairytale.

"Only a fairytale suits a Princess," she said to herself, her lisp a bit more pronounced from excitement. She sighed dreamily. "A match made in heaven that'll set the fires of—"

Smack! She fell onto her back. She had walked right into the volcano in her distracted state. She got up and looked around to make sure no one saw her fall, and she kicked the volcano in anger. "Stupid mountain, so unfair," she grumbled.

She pressed the front of her wings and her jets blazed into life, spurting lavender fire.

Princess held out a fist and she blasted up, the volcano a blur, she saw her destination growing closer.

"Soon Townsville's first supervillain couple will reign supreme!" she yelled. "...The Smiths don't count as one because they were stupid."

She did a half-flip, and landed smoothly on the metal "doorstep" of the laboratory. Unfortunately, the door was solid steel, and there was no doorbell.

"I guess not many visitors can scale a giant mountain," Princess said. "This won't prove too much of an obstacle, though." She engaged her jets again, and flew over to one of the round windows and knocked on that instead.

When she didn't get an answer, she squinted and peered into the laboratory. Inside, Mojo was asleep in his armchair with a newspaper over his head.

"What?!" she screamed. "This is so unfair! How dare he be asleep!" She clapped her hands together, and a searing yellow ray shot from them. It struck the window, and the pane of glass melted.

Mojo immediately woke up and leapt out of his chair. "Powerpuff Girls! I am prepared for your sudden intrusion into my laboratory, which should not be accessible and must be off limits to others when they do not have my permission to be here, which you do not have!" He drew a raygun from his belt, and without really paying attention, shot at Princess. She gasped and dodged, and the blast took out one of her wings instead. She plummeted and grabbed the window-ledge just in time (constantly battling the Powerpuffs had increased her strength quite a bit).

"I'm not the Powerpuff Girls, you monkey moron! Help me!" she screeched.

Mojo looked suspicious, but walked over. He pulled her up into the lab before staring at his melted window.

He pulled his hand away from her and shook a fist at her instead. "Why are you, a fellow villain, destroying what is mine, that is to say, Mojo Jojo's?"

Suddenly, after seeing her love interest face-to-face after such an awkward start, Princess felt a lot less confident. "Uh... well, I-I couldn't get your attention, and I have something really important to say! So I have a good reason!"

Mojo raised an eyebrow. "If you are suggesting we join forces against our enemies the Powerpuff Girls and team up once again, I doubt that will work. We supervillians have fallen both united and separate."

"No, that's not why I'm here. The thing is, well you know, it's because, I need to—" Princess felt her cheeks growing hot.

"Spit it out!" yelled Mojo. "I wish to get back to the nap which I was having before you so rudely interrupted me!"

Princess crossed her arms. "Don't rush me! Listen, the thing is, I need your advice. You see, I... have feelings for a special person, and I don't know how to tell them." Princess mentally slapped herself for saying such a stupid thing. Surely Mojo would see right through it, she thought.

Mojo blinked. "Seriously? You are asking me, Mojo Jojo, mad scientist and raging villainous mastermind, who has nearly no positive relationships, for love advice?" he asked flatly. "Oh, and you could not just ask me over the phone?!" he screamed loud enough to blow Princess's hair back.

She stepped back. "I was desperate, okay?!" she yelled back. "Anyway, do you think I have a lot of friends? Because I don't! My great sophistication and wealth, not to mention my criminal record don't exactly make me approachable, you know!" Where had that come from, she wondered. Didn't everyone except those stupid Powerpuff Girls love her?

Mojo rolled his eyes. "Right." He snorted. "Very well, I will give you the benefit of the doubt and take you seriously," he said mockingly. "How well do you know this 'special person?'"

"We might be friends?" she offered.

"Do I know this person? Is this a person I am already acquainted with? I will keep a confidence, you know. Falling in love can be a traumatic event in any villain's life..." he trailed off and looked away, and Princess wondered what he was thinking about.

"Y-you do know him," she said. "Very well."

"So it is a male, then. Is this a fellow villain, by any chance?"

Princess's blush deepened, and she started shyly twiddling her fingers. "Yes..."

"Does he have a green complexion, like this?" He pointed to himself.

"Y-yeah..."

Mojo straightened up. "So, you are in love with Ace, of the Gangreen Gang. I do not recommend pursuing this interest."

"Yeah, it's tr-wait, what?" Princess blanched. "I'm not in love with Ace! He's disgusting, like the trash he lives in!"

Mojo grinned. "Really? He certainly charmed Buttercup." His grin faded. "I should know. He never stops talking about it.

"So, you are in love with a different member of the gang? The reptile?"

"No!" She threw up her arms in frustration.

"Arturo?"

"No!"

Mojo pondered for a minute. "The zombie, Abracadaver? Are you nervous due to feelings of necrophilia?"

Princess's embarrassed blush became angry crimson. "I'm not in love with a zombie!" she screeched. "It's you, you big dummy!" Princess tore the dandelion out of hair and threw it at Mojo's feet. "No wonder you always fail. How oblivious can you get?"

Mojo looked from Princess to the crushed flower on the floor and back. He could almost see smoke coming out of Princess's ears, she was so impatient. Finally, he spoke. "I must critique and criticize your improper use of logic." He gestured to himself. "As I am a mutated chimpanzee and not a human, it is not correct to refer to me as a person without additional clarification. It is also incorrect to call me a dummy, as I am not a model of a human being."

Princess was totally gobsmacked. "What?! I'm baring my innermost feelings to you, and that's all you can say?! You know what? I take it all back. I never want to see you again! I'd blast you, but that's an insult to the plasma rays." Princess spun on her heels and stomped off, the sound of her footsteps resounding through the observatory. It hurt her ears, but she wanted to make a point. She pressed a button next to the door, and it slid open. Without a glance back, she left.

After a minute or so, Mojo bent down and picked up the dandelion. He held it to his chest and almost swooned, happy tears in his eyes. "She called me a person." He sniffed. "That's so romantic. Hybristophilia should never affect darlings like he—"

"Hey!" screamed Princess from outside. "I can't get home with this busted jet pack! Let me in and help before I turn your lab into a crater!"

Mojo snarled and quickly hid the flower under his helmet. "Fine, you immature little meddlesome brat! I will help you, but only so you do not continue to torment me!"

THE END

_A/N: I haven't seen many Princess/Mojo fanfics, but I think the two of them kinda fit. What do you think? ^_^_


End file.
